1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method of making a load plate from a metallic strip in a way that each of the load plates has its side arms interposed in an opening of two adjacent load plates so as to reduce the waste of the material.
2. Description of the prior art
Taiwanese Patent No. M336587 discloses a conventional electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board for electrically contacting an IC package, the conventional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a stiffener surrounding the insulative housing, a load plate, a lever linking the load plate and cover together. The stiffener is stamped from a metal piece and substantially has an U-shape, a stiffener strip which provides the stiffener comprises two rows of stiffener, including a row of first stiffeners and a row of second stiffener, the first stiffener and the second stiffener have a same configuration, the first stiffener has a pair of opposite first sidewalls, and the second stiffener has a pair of opposite second sidewalls, the first stiffener and an adjacent second stiffener are oppositely arranged in a manner that a space between the first sidewalls of the first stiffener receives one second sidewall of the second stiffener, another sidewall of the second stiffener located outside the space. However, the stiffener strip of the conventional electrical connector assembly still wastes some metal material.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.